Sakura Haruno:Tale of the Strongest Ninja Rewrittten!
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: No comment.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**This is the rewrite for my Sakura Haruno: Tale of the Strongest Ninja!~ Please inform me if it does not please you I don't mind making minor changes (not the whole damn story!) and also to remind you that this will be a prologue before it actually begins! Also that I'm not going to skip all the way to where I am now in the original, it's a rewrite so no prior knowledge of the first is needed! I will occasionally update the first for those who might like it better!**

My lungs burned and my legs trembled as I tried to stand. _Stronger_. I lurched forward, my body spasms almost violent as my body tried to reject what little was left in my stomach. _Faster! Better!_ Tears of frustration were rising from the depths of my anger, my hate, my wants all were coming out from the sweat from my pores, my eyes. Raising a quaking arm, a tree to the right of me forms a large dent splinters of wood flying off in any direction.

A howl shreds the soft tissue of my throat, already raw from previous screams. "_Sakura remember I'll always love you and…." _

I raise my left arm this time, steady and strong, a roar escapes past my lips and I don't even think about it as I push with all I have, "…._Become strong"_

_*__**BOOM!***_

A smile empty from previous mirth was upon my face, and the small chakra barrier surrounding the area disperses in invisible chakra flakes. I let myself fall and grunt in mild discomfort as the rocks either cut or dig into my back, from between the holes on my shirt to the grimy exposed flesh.

Laying there for a while, for hours most likely, the morning sun finally peaks out from the horizon the stars in the sky fading under its intense light. The soreness in my body is like a heavy blanket of comfort, a reminder for how well I did today. From the many times I fell and rose on the rocky ground beneath my feet, every other day before this was just like a dream and I'm still not sure if I'm not in one.

I slowly march my way to my small house made by _him_ before he left, and gaze at its wooden frame in admiration, knowing that I will never leave this house. And as I always do before I go inside I get down on my knees put my hands together and pray for _his_ safety.

Standing up I sigh and remember those last words he spoke before he left me alone in the land of killers.

"_Sakura remember I'll always love you and…become strong." _

Glaring out the small window and into the foliage in which our village is 'hidden in' ,I calm myself and make a decision.

"I will….Nii-san!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Please tell me what you think of it so far! I feel a lot better about this one, though I don't know how long that feeling will last. Also please remember to review so I can know what you all think. Thank you for reading!**

**And I'm not an expert at anything in martial arts so obviously anything I say is just some random thing no matter how cool it can sound it came from a movie or my mind so ssshhhh! Don't worry I'll get better at that kind of thing eventually...(probably not soon)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**2 years earlier age: 7**

At a small house near the border of Konoha, a little girl with short pink hair and big apple green eyes sat in the supposed living room, books and scrolls littering the square oak table. A book with the title "Taijutsu Basics" rested in the palm of her small hand, her other hand sketching a figure in to a small scroll. Her eyes glanced back and forth between the two, the concentrated look on her face was slightly out-of-place on her still immature features.

A grin blessed her lips, " I got it!" The figures left arm was raised above the head and bent so that its fisted hand was pointed to the right, its right arm was in front of its midsection also in a fist. The right leg was raised and bent while its left foot was slightly shifted so that the heel would make contact with whoever or whatever was at the other end.

She hummed in approval and tacked it to her wall in what little space was left. All over the four walls were diagrams of the anatomy of the body, chakra flow and patterns, and also taijutsu stances. All from the scrolls left by her brother, who had them memorized long ago,filled up at least ten large boxes.

She had made it through the first three.

She was preparing for the academy,and all these scrolls were the basics needed to be known by all ninja. Because the basics could save even the strongest ninja's life, and she was determined to have more than a basic understanding. She would master them, and drawing them out seemed to help her immensely.

A knock at the door made her flinch, not at all expecting anyone to be knocking on her remote little home. As silently as possible, she crept to the door and let out a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding. She opened the door a box being pushed along with it as well as a pile of unfinished or worthless diagrams.

"Hokage-sama! What are you doing here!?" she feigned surprise closing the door behind her as she stepped outside. She would invite him in but she kind of figured it wouldn't be best if the Hokage, basically the strongest ninja in the village, had to sit on a box of scrolls.

"Good afternoon my child, how has your day been?" Looking up at the sky she widened her eyes, it had to be at least five o' clock. " I was just studying for August, Hokage-sama you haven't answered my question yet. If I may remind you." she said as politely as possible trying to hide the curiosity and looked at him with her forest eyes.

He smiled warmly, "Did you forget? Don't you remember what today is? " " It's Sunday?" She half ask half says, not to sure after practically living as a hermit for the past few days.

Sarutobi chuckles and reaches inside his robe with his tan wrinkled hands, "Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan eight already...time sure does fly." his voice was reminiscent of things only he knew.

And it took a moment to register what was in his hand, a happy gasp and a smile was her response towards the present. A kunai pouch with a green ribbon, he gave her a conspiratorial stare and said," Remember this is our little secret, Sakura-chan." blinking she grinned mischievously, knowing exactly what he was talking about. If she was caught with these then they would be confiscated until she was considered of proper age to handle the dangerous equipment.

Placing the heavy pouch into her hands she shook her head in an attempt to stop the excitement of such a present to get to her head. " Hokage-sama you didn't have to do this, I'm just another orphan." and this was true after the Kyuubi incident the orphans littered the streets, nothing made her special ,except for the reason as to why she was an orphan,that she could think of to receive this kind of gift from the HOKAGE.

With a small sad sigh he said, " My dear, you are like another daughter to me " that was news to her ," Just like every child of Konoha is special, so if I can't do a simple thing like this for those who can't spend their special day with their loved ones, then I need to retire soon. You know we had a similar conversation last year, Sakura-chan?"

The hokage's smile was still plastered on his face, and Sakura hesitantly nodded her head uncertain on how to handle this situation. Another thought occurred in her mind as she examined the kunai pouch.

A whole year alone.

She kept the shy smile on her face, not knowing that wise gray eyes like his had let him see past it with ease. "Will you go on a walk with me?" a voice so gentle and kind she couldn't find it in her pained heart to say no, even though she wanted to go inside and crawl under her sheets and weep for her loss.

"Yes Hokage-sama it would be a pleasure..."

They walked in silence through the streets of Konoha, the scenery cheerful but at the same time sullen. The children playing ninja, dreaming to be ninja not knowing what all that entails with being ninja. Adults going about their business selling fruit or even just sitting on benches watching the children play. Sakura felt so out-of-place, especially since a few even stared as they walked, she knew they weren't staring at _her_, but it still just felt strange to have eyes in her general direction. Guess being a shut-in does that to a person, not matter the age.

Too busy staring at the ground to avoid the stares of the people, she hadn't noticed the _lack_ of people after a while, and found herself along side the Hokage in a grassy field with the Memorial Stone.

The one for the 'hero's'.

"I'm sure you know what this place is..." nodded her head she inwardly scowled, she knew exactly what place this was...the one place she'd rather not be.

"I didn't want to come here to lecture you about how you were not the only one without loss...no I just wanted a little company this time..." Sakura looked at the sad man who seemed so old to her she had thought maybe it didn't matter to him anymore, that maybe to him it was just another death for another day. It seems she had never been more wrong.

Both the young and old kneeled before the stone and bowed their heads, prayers for a happy afterlife but no apology for their death...they couldn't dishonor them like that. It was like saying they weren't doing their duty as Shinobi. And everyone knows this duty as well a Samurai knows his code of honor. A Shinobi is a tool used for the benefit of the village, once it becomes dull they have lost their purpose...a shinobi must die for the sake of its village, and so far no one has found a way around this...for these hundreds of years the skies for a shinobi have stayed the same thick shade of grey.

"...Thank you Sakura-chan, it was nice to have someone with me this time", he glanced at the sky and sighed. " It seems I have to leave, I'll see you around Sakura-chan." she couldn't muster the strength to do anything but nod and silently walked away. The Hokage stared at her retreating back and knows that the subtle message was sent through, but the effects were not what he would have prefered.

With Sakura

I hold on tightly to the coils that try to coax me out of my shell, that want me to fall to my knees and accept the embrace of another who is nothing but a stranger. I can't, it's like a betrayal but I still can't believe it. How can I feel any kind of sympathy for the man who is in charge of this forsaken village, and how dare he make me feel this way! After what he's done...he deserves the sadness he feels!

"_Not everything is done simply because it can be, or because it has to be, it can be done out of fear and love..." _

**_Shut up!_**

**_"_**_Why? I'm-"__  
_

_"**Inner I don't know why you exist, but just because you do doesn't mean that your real! So shut up!"**_

"_Sakura you know exactly why I exist and you know I'm right! Also_...you_ just told yourself to shut up, you know that right?" _**  
**

I stay silent and close my mind, erasing anything I felt moments ago. Stupid Inner...of course I know she's right!

I slam the door to my home shut and lay on my bed staring at the sturdy ceiling, and can almost feel myself sway in the mass confusion. He was genuine, and wise, so why...

How can a man so nice, so kind order something so horrible?

* * *

Done!

I'll try to make this weekly update...but as you can see from the first one I have a hard time doing that...but I'll still try anyway!

Thank you for reading and your great support.

Also just to make sure you know and don't get confused, I'm going to start back on where I left off in the original in about a chapter or two, but even then I'm going to reorganize that chapter but it will still have the basic theme! Just a reminder! Thank you again for your patience and support.


End file.
